Rinoa Heartilly
For a complete biography of Rinoa Heartilly's debut appearance, please see: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy Wikia) Rinoa Heartilly is a rebellious teenager from Final Fantasy VIII who made her debut to the Dead Fantasy series in the second episode. __TOC__ Background The daughter of Fury Caraway, a high ranking general of Galbadia, and Julia Heartilly a concert pianist who died in a car accident when Rinoa was young. Her personality is everything that Squall is not: feisty, compassionate, warm, and friendly, and these traits initially annoy him at frist. However, She slowly wins over the irritated Squall, and eventually he returns Rinoa's feelings and in the later part of the game the two become a couple.She has been participating in various underground protest movements against her government's dictorship and is a member of Forest Owls. Rinoa later discovered that she would inherit the magical powers of a sorceress from Edea Kramer and Sorceress Adel. Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers in Dead Fantasy, for she has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. Role In Dead Fantasy DF II Rinoa's intentions are mysteriously unrevealed though it seems that she was responsible for Tifa's arrival at the tower and is revealed to have been watching the ensuing battle, saving the match's combatants from a fiery fate by solidifying the environment in ice before she herself enters the fray along with Kairi. She gracefully duels against Rachel primarily, and also protects her team members on various occasions. After demonstrating telekinetic powers and spells such as Tornado and Holy as well as a variation of her own Limit Break, Wishing Star, she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi was intending to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel made it to Rinoa instead and was blasted off with her, heralding a massive magical battle between the Sorceress and the fiend hunter in future installments. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Rinoa appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her ballroom dress. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She played the role of Kwon Yuri of Girls' Generation. While doing Yuri's solo in the music video, Rinoa enters her Angel Limit Break as seen in Dead Fantasy II. Fighting Capacity Being a Sorceress, Rinoa uses a great deal of powerful magic in battle: she was able to freeze a lake of lava using Blizzaga, as well as use telekinetic abilities to manipulate large stones with relative ease. She is also able to implement the Junction System, as shown when she junctions Holy and Tornado to her Blaster Edge. She is also shown utilizing her Sorceress power to bring about the Lunar Cry and conjure portals from the Moon. As she is permanently in her "Angel Wing" Limit Break, this allows Rinoa the abilities of flight and protection (as seen when she protects Rikku and Kairi from Rachel's magical attack) and acts as an augmentation of her magic abilities. She also wields two fan-made weapons: a Gunblade named "Vanishing Star", and a Blaster Edge named "Silenced Tear". In both terms of fighting skill and magical ability, Rinoa is by far the most powerful Final Fantasy character in this series. Relationships Final Fantasy Comrades Though Rinoa does not appear to have known her comrades previously, they interact to each other in a friendly manner, waving upon meeting. During Rachel's attack, Rinoa puts herself between it and her team mates to protect Rikku and Kairi, the team's youngest members. In fact, she protects her comrades from almost every attack the DOA girls attempt from her introduction to her exit. Likewise, as she is about to be struck by Rachel, her team members Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Gallery DF Screenshots File:Rinoa's Back.JPG File:Rinoa's signature move.jpg File:Rinoa Dead Fantasy II Composite by Monty Oum 3.png File:DF Rinoa 2.jpg File:Rinoa's Hurricane by bLo0dheaven.jpg File:Rinoa's Telekenisis.jpg Gravity Rinoa.jpg File:Rinoa Flying.jpg File:Rinoa Lunar Cry.jpg File:Rinoa Using Teleport Portals From the Moon.jpg DF Promotional Art File:FF Rinoa.JPG File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:Dead Fantasy Wall Paper.jpg Rinoa wings.jpg Kairi & Rinoa.png Trivia *Rinoa's sword style vaguely resembles that of Amy from Soul Calibur. *The voice of Sion Eltnam Atlasia from Melty Blood was used for Rinoa in Dead Fantasy II. *In Final Fantasy VIII, Rinoa was only able to display her wings during the Angel Wing Limit Break. In Dead Fantasy, her wings appear without her using her Limit Break. *Upon casting Tornado in Dead Fantasy II, Rinoa is one of only two girls to speak in the series so far as she can be heard chanting what sounds like a spell before unleashing the attack. The only other character heard to speak is Hitomi at the beginning of the same episode.